The First Pokemon Day
by NicoTheAngel
Summary: This is the story of a new hero and fucker Nico.
1. The First Pokemon Day

**Hello this is my first fanfiction EVER!I hope you enjoy first WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE FOLLOWING:SEX,SEXUAL ACTIONS/CONVERSATIONS,ALCOHOL,OR CUSSING,DO NOT READ!**

* * *

**** Hi my name is is my see,I live in Pallet mom made me wait to start my pokemon journey because she thought it was too now I'm 16 and starting my pokemon saying good-bye to my mom I went down to Professer Oak's lab.

When I got there I saw my good friend me,her mom made her wait until 16 to start her I thought Kiersten was the sexiest girl on the had short,light brown hair,a tight shirt that showed off her C-cup breast,and super short, seeing her made me have a nose bleed.

Suddenly Kiersten said,"I pick that pokemon Professer Oak,"pointing at one of the six see now they have six choices of starter the grass type,Charmander the fire type,Squirtle the water type,Pikachu the electric type,Meowth the normal type,and Ralts the psychic type.I was hoping that I would get Ralts because I really like psychic types.

As Kiersten started to leave I asked her,"Hey Kiersten what pokemon did you get?"She just winked and said,"Meet me at the entrance to Route 1 and I'll show you."With that she left and I went up to Professer Oak."Ah,Nico I suspect your here for your pokemon.""YES!"I said."Okay which do you choose,"he said.

Without hesitation I said,"I choose Ralts.""Okay,"the Professer also gave me a pokedex,some extra pokeballs,and said,"Good Nico by the way your Ralts is a female."I had no idea why he told me I went to Route 1 to meet Kiersten I checked my inventory.I had pokeballs,a pokedex,some food,a few potions,some condoms incase I get lucky,and some porn magazines from the Unova region.

As I got to Route 1 I suddenly heard a voice say,"Squirtle use Water Gun!"A shot of water hit me right in th chest and I fell on my back up I started to say,"WHO THE HELL...oh."I stopped because it was Kiersten with a looked at me giving an obvoisly fake innocent said,"Wow that Water Gun came out of nowhere huh."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!Please comment on it.I'm probably going to make a super long story continuing this story.I'll start writing them every Monday and publish them on about !**


	2. The First Pokemon Battle

**Hey this is the second chapter of the ****_Pokemon Lover_**** series!Enjoy and then review!**

* * *

** "Kiersten,what are you doing?"I asked after her Squirtle hit me with a Water Gun."I'm showing you my pokemon like I said I would,"she said,"So,I was you want to have a pokemon battle?"After thinking for a minute I said,"Sure,but be careful since this is the pokemons' first battle to."**

** For the first time ever I said,"Ralts,I choose you!"There was a flash and suddenly a creature with a white body,green hair,and red horns on the front and back of it's or should I say her head."Ralts?"She said in confusion."Hi,Ralts I'm your new trainer,"I said with glee."Ralts,ralts!"She said excitedly.**

** "Hey,are we gonna have a battle or what?"Kiersten said."Okay,but you go first,"I said."Okay,Squirtle use Water Squirtle moved with suprizing speed."Ralts use Teleport!"I said suddenly disappeared and reappeared,making the Water Gun miss completely."Ralts now use Tackle!"**

** Ralts ran at full speed and rammed into Squirtle making him fall on his butt."Okay Squirtle,use Skull Bash,"Kiersten Squirtle ran really fast and then jumped his head hurtling right for Ralts."Ralts use Teleport again then use Psychic!"I said.**

** Again Ralts disappeared and reappeared making the Skull Bash miss Ralts's unseen eyes began to suddenly Kiersten's Squirtle flew backwards and hit his head on a was knocked out cold. **

** "Nice job Ralts,we won!Okay Ralts return."I said.I ran over to Kiersten who also made her pokemon return"Hey Kiersten that was a great and your pokemon did a great she did something I didn't kissed me on the cheek and ran down Route 1.**

** "Next time I'll win!"She yelled over her awhile I just stood there in I finally came to my senses I said,"Best first pokemon battle EVER!"**

* * *

** Yeah I'm done with the second !**


End file.
